After All This Time
by AlyaESayer
Summary: It had been a long just over ten years since Ash and Serena travelled together, yet now was his moment to actually do something about his feelings for her, with the help of his friends and Pokemon of course


Ash didn't know when his feelings started, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder if they had always been there. He always felt a little silly having forgotten who Serena was at first after their week long summer camp when they were much younger, but they had spent just over ten years apart from each other, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief he had once given her and found himself smiling that after all those years she had wanted to track him down and give it back

It had been a long five years away from her, allowing Ash the time to track her back down once he had defeated several leagues including the Indigo League as he felt like there was something missing from his life, after all Greninja had managed to come back to him and Pikachu refused to leave his side after all of those years but every fibre of his being needed Serena back at his side. Pikachu even helped him to pick out a ring for her once they landed back in the Kalos region, after all they made a point to stay in touch after they parted ways after a sweet kiss, she left for him on his cheek. Granted he had travelled across the Hoenn region looking for her, though if you were to ask him in person, he would use the excuse of defeating the gym leaders and the league there all over again. Now he was back to the same region he had met the one person who should have always been in his life

''Ash'' shouted Bonnie with Dedenne sat on her head as always, waving him over at the airport reception.

''Hey Bonnie''.

Pikachu and Dedenne jumped down from their trainers and ran to each other, spitting sparks of happiness and jumping around each other.

Ash could clearly see how much she had grown up in the last five years, her style had clearly changed as she started to wear clothes that reminded him of Shauna, only in yellow rather than pink. Her hair stayed very much the same, only instead of a side ponytail with her rest of her hair loose, he sported a high ponytail making sure her hair was away from her face. She was clearly on the edge of becoming a trainer herself with a large bag and easy access to two Pokeballs on her belt, knowing neither of them for the small mouse like Pokemon that was currently dancing with his Pikachu.

''You look like your about to take your own journey'' he commented as he pointed at the two Pokeballs on her hip.

''Yeah'' she smiled as she slightly embarrassed by the notion of exploring the big wide world on her own.

''About time'' Ash smiled.

''Yeah it's a little over due, but things have been so busy at the gym for my big brother he needs all the help he can get'' she laughed as they slowly begun to way through Luminos City.

''So who have you got other than Dedenne?'' asked Ash.

''Just a few friends'' she smiled as she summoned her two other Pokemon, one being a Floette and the other was a Tyrantrum.

''You caught a Tyrantrum, no way'' Ash exclaimed as the dinosaur Pokemon bowed his head in order to recieve some affection from the older trainer.

''Actually he's the Tyrantrum that helped us all those years ago, he wasn't doing well in the lab and when it got dangerous for the researchers they contacted Clemont and we went to see him, the moment we saw each other the researchers knew it was me that he needed and gave him to me about a year ago now. We've been together ever since'' she smiled.

''That's awesome'' he beamed as he continued to stroke the large Pokemon.

''If you want a Pokemon battle against us we should head to the gym sooner rather than later as the new season of trainers will start soon'' she beamed.

''You're on'' he smiled back.

The pair made their way to the gym, allowing Ash to be warmly welcomed by both Clemont and Meyer. The two old friends were about to start catching up as their Pokemon let themselves out of their Pokeballs when a new trainer came to the gym with a Fennekin and was simply after a little experiance from one of the most famous trainers around.

''Wait aren't you Ash Ketchum?'' asked the new trainer.

''Yeah I am, and you are?'' asked Ash

''My name's Nicole'' she replied.

''Cute Fennekin'' he smiled as he knelt down to say hello to the cute fluffball by the trainer's feet.

The Pokemon was hesitant to say hello as it cowered next to its trainers memories of someone he missed desperately entered his mind, moments of her with her Fennekin, then even more once she evolved into a Braixen.

''You know the best way to get a Pokemon to stop being shy is to slowly introduce new people and Pokemon to it, not force it to say hello'' said a girl with short blonde hair and a pink hat.

''We were wondering when the Kalos Queen would arrive'' teased Bonnie as she crossed her arms.

''Just because I'm the Kalos Queen now doesn't mean I can't visit my friends'' Serena beamed with Sylveon's ribbons around her right arm and a very well-groomed Delphox standing to her left.

''It's about time your Braixen evolved'' beamed Clemont.

''You moron she evolved during a her winning contest'' barked Bonnie as she slapped her older brother round the back of his head.

''I can't believe you would miss your friends contest'' barked Meyer.

''I was working on a new invention'' he whimpered at the pain in his head.

''Cool'' beamed Ash.

''No the damn thing blew up when he tested it as he tried to film the interaction between me and Tyrantrum'' hissed Bonnie.

''Why does that not suprise me'' she laughed.

''Wait you guys know each other?'' asked Nicole surprised by the interaction.

''Yeah we went on a journey together about five years ago, some of us kept in contact with each other but this is the first time we've all been in the same room since we went our separate ways'' said Serena/ as she looked directly at Ash.

Ash fought desperately not to run over to her and wrap his arms around her heartbroken features as he felt a surge of guilt run through him as he hadn't kept in any real contact with his friends since he went back to Pallet town, he admits he had a few capture contests going with some of his rivals and every now and again asked for some luck against gyms he had struggled with in the past but little else had been said in short messages between the group, he had thought about sending more to Serena but he simply lost all courage when it came to the woman he loved.

Pikachu clearly sensed the struggle with his trainer and ran over to Serena and simply jumped onto her shoulder using Sylveon as a leap pad in order to reach his destination then made Pikachu purrs as she tickled the yellow electric Pokemon under his chin.

''It's good to see you again Pikachu. It's nice to see Ash has taken good care of you seeing he can barely take care of himself'' she teased.

''Hey'' he barked with a smile on his face as her cheeks turned red.

Greninja wondered over to Ash once he rolled his eyes and simply nudged him in the right place for a small black box to fall out of his pocket, Pikachu knew exactly what was inside as he jumped down from Serena's shoulder, grabbed the box and ran over to Serena with it. Before Ash could shout at his first Pokemon to stop, Serena knelt down with Delpox and Sylveon right with her. Pikachu turned to face his trainer, as Bonnie and Dedenne ran over to see what she had been given.

Ash looked as if he wanted a hole in the floor to open up and swollow him whole as the girls started to squeal with excitement, Pikachu covered his ears as did Dedenne.

''Ash were you planning on proposing to our dear Kalos Queen?'' teased Bonnie.

Ash's lips moved as if he was trying to say something but nothing came out, Serena clearly confused by the whole situation stood up, with her Pokemon making sure they stayed well out of whatever was about to happen between the pair.

''Ash what's this?'' she asked as she showed him the ring shaped like a heart with a heart shaped pink stone set in the centre.

Once again Ash didn't say a word, which caused Bonnie to snigger, so Greninja went over to his trainer and gave him a webbed slap across the back of his head in hopes his trainer would say something that would finally break the deafening silence in the room.

''It's a promise ring'' he finally hissed as he gave Greninja a dirty look

''Why did you get me a promise ring?'' she asked

''I had thought about asking you to marry me but seeing as we've barely spoken to each other in the last five years, I figured a promise ring would make more sense'' those last words from Ash were said with him looking down, almost fearful that the woman he loved would turn him down

''Ash what are you trying to say to me?'' she asked as she lifted his head so she could look him in the eyes

''Serena I'm in love with you and I have been for longer than I can remember, I should have told you sooner but I wanted to say all of this to you face to face, so I searched everywhere for you, spent two years following you on Pokevision trying to beat you to your next location so I could see you on stage wearing this ring''

"Each word that came from his lips made more tears of joy flood Serena's vision in the end she couldn't take it anymore and she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for the first time since they said goodbye at the airport all those years ago. The memories of her placing a gentle kiss on his lips as the escalator pulled her away.

''I love you as well, there's no one else more perfect for me than you'' she said with a smile on her face.

"Before Ash could do anything Serena pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger with pride, the kissed Ash on the lips as she clutched the collar for his blue jacket.

''About damn time'' said Bonnie with her arms crossed and Dedenne sat on her head.

''Agreed'' replied Clemont.

''Did I miss something?'' asked the young trainer.

''Just two friends finally admitting there in love with each other'' sighed Bonnie.

''And here I thought I could have a Pokemon battle today to get some experiance for Fennekin before we start our journey'' she sighed clearly disappointed.

''Nonsense, you can choose out of my two brilliant kids which one you'll battle'' declared Meyer as he wrapped an arm around each shoulder and pulled them into a tight hug.

''Awesome'' she beamed.

From there Serena and Ash knew they couldn't waste any more time apart, they took all of their Pokemon out to lunch and simply talked not caring about the battle one of their friends was in or what the outcome would be, they just wanted to be with each other as they discussed their future to make sure they could both follow their passions.


End file.
